Ninjago Museum of History
The Ninjago Museum of History is a museum located in Ninjago City. As its name suggests, its exhibits are centered around the history of Ninjago. The museum features numerous exhibits, including animatronics and artifacts, while other exhibits are no longer available, such as the skeleton of a Grundle and a once dormant Giant Stone Warrior. The museum's latest exhibit was the Hall of Villainy, highlighting the greatest threats Ninjago has faced, though the exhibit was damaged after the Day of the Departed. Dr. Sander Saunders was the curator of the museum until Kai realized his true identity was Krux, one of the Hands of Time. Later on, the museum presented ancient weapons of the First Age, with one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu being one of them. It is currently unknown who the current curator of the museum is, as Krux became lost in time whilst using the Iron Doom to travel into the future with Acronix. However, it is suggested on the official LEGO.com website that Dareth has replaced Krux as the curator. History Legacy of the Green Ninja Child's Play The Museum is broken into by Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals, for the purpose of reviving the fossilized remains of the Grundle with the Mega Weapon. The Ninja interrupt the process and Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine flee, stealing a sarcophagus on their way out. Realizing they cannot fit the sarcophagus through a manhole, they leave it behind and escape, leaving the Ninja to be accused of the item's theft. The Ninja are later escorted back to the Museum by the police and apologize for the crime, to which the Museum's Director accepts the apology but questions what happened to the Grundle's bones. The Ninja comes to the conclusion that Lord Garmadon must have succeeded in reviving the Grundle, and attempt to warn the police and Director but to no avail. The Ninja escape by discreetly stealing some clothes from nearby school kids, who were on a field trip and make their way outside, the Grundle appears on top of the building, frightening the students outside before running off. It was soon defeated in Doomsday Comix by Lloyd. The Stone Army The venom of the Great Devourer eventually made its way into the Ninjago City sewers and got into the museum, causing the Stone Warrior merchandise in the gift shop to come to life. Troubled, the museum's director summoned Wu and the Ninja to contain the problem. At the unveiling of the exhibit for a large Stone Warrior statue they had unearthed beneath the Museum, some of the venom dropped from the ceiling and onto the statue, bringing it to life. The Stone Warrior began to attack the people inside, forcing them to evacuate the building. The Ninja, with the help of Misako, eventually managed to use the terrain of the Museum to their advantage, leading the Stone Warrior into a fake floor paneling and causing it to fall back into the sinkhole it was unearthed from. Sometime Between Season 2 and Season 3 Following the final battle, the Helmet of Shadows was brought to and stored at the museum, where it was kept in a back room. Possession Winds of Change The Museum eventually opened an exhibit of the Ninjas' adventures. The exhibit contained animatronics of Lord Garmadon, Chen, Samurai X, and Lloyd, statues of the Overlord dragon, a Grundle, Nya's Samurai Mech, Chen's Chair, and a miniature model of the original Destiny's Bounty. One night while the watchman was patrolling the exhibit, he became possessed by the ghost Morro. Officers Noonan and O'Doyle were called in, and soon the Green Ninja arrived as well. The possessed watchman took Lloyd to one of the back rooms where Morro left his body in favor of the Green Ninja's. New Exhibits Following the ordeal with the Sky Pirates, Dr. Saunders, the curator of the museum, oversaw the opening of the Hall of Villainy. The exhibit features many of the Ninjas' old adversaries, including life-sized mannequins of Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen and Morro, all of whom are holding translucent green weapons that resemble their signature weapons. Day of the Departed On the evening of the Day of the Departed, the Ninja, Wu, and Misako arrived at the museum to purchase lanterns at the gift shop. They were then treated to a tour of the new Hall of Villainy by Dr. Saunders as well as the Yin Blade, which Cole later steals. The displays were soon brought to life by their originals' ghosts after Yang brought them from the Departed Realm. When Dareth used the helmet to have the Stone Warriors attack Kozu, they wreck the museum, shocking Dr. Saunders. Following each Ninjas' defeat of their respective adversary, they regrouped at the steps of the museum. Later that night, several citizens launched floating lanterns near the museum. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Sometime after fighting their revived adversaries, the Ninja brought the villains' statues back to the museum. It is unknown if the statues were intact after the battles, or if they had to be repaired or rebuilt. At the museum while cleaning up, the Ninja learn of a battle that was claimed to be a "myth" by Dr. Saunders between the fabled Time Twins and the original Elemental Alliance at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Sometime after the Ninja leave, Acronix arrives at the museum. He greets Krux, the true identity of Dr. Saunders. The Hatching Inside Krux's lab, Krux is preparing his Vermillion troops while Acronix is amazed by all of the new technology he never got to experience. A Time of Traitors Kai goes to the museum to find Dr. Saunders to ask him about a Vermillion helmet he recovered. While trying to cover up the history of The Hands of Time, Saunders' mustache comes off after getting caught on the tail of the snake statue in the room, revealing his true identity as Krux. Kai fights Krux until Acronix arrives. Krux nearly defeats Kai but Nya arrives to help. After locking Krux in a sarcophagus, Acronix uses the Forward Time Blade to escape with the sarcophagus and Cyrus Borg, who had been hidden inside the sarcophagus. Secrets Discovered Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Zane go to the museum to find anything that could be used to locate Krux and Acronix's base of operations. There, they discover his secret lab, as well as a secret passage to the Vermillion Swamps. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Powerless Aspheera entered the Museum and asked the security guards where to find the first Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. When she could not find it, she destroys some relics out of anger. In the process, she revived Char, her servant. She then orders him to find the scroll; unbeknownst to them, the Ninja, except for Kai, who chose not to go with them, were watching them. The Ninja then got to the correct Hall in time. Lloyd grabbed the scroll, but since it corrupted him, Nya hits it out of his hands towards the entrance. The snakes then got in, and they fight for the scroll. Aspheera came out victorious, and collapse the ceiling on the Ninja. She then recruits more members and orders three Elemental Cobras to destroy the Ninja while the others follow her. Jake and Kai then barges in. He turns the sprinklers on, and Jake praises Kai for saving them without powers. Kai then praises him back, and everyone shares a hug. Meanwhile, Zane asked Lloyd what the scroll did to him. He responded that it made him feel powerful, and concluded that they need to get it back before Aspheera gets the chance to use it. Ancient History The Ninja cleared some of the Museum's rubble to escape. Awakenings (Flashback) Zane gets a flashback about the museum. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *18. "Child's Play" *20. "The Stone Army" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" Tall Tale Mini-Movies *"The Tall Tale of Doubloon" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *71. "Secrets Discovered" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *107. "Powerless" *108. "Ancient History" *128. "Awakenings" (flashback) Trivia *It is unknown how they took the sarcophagus of the Pyro Vipers from the Ancient Pyramid and if it was before the events of Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. Gallery CptMuseum.png|Concept artwork MoS20Shop.png|Bobbleheads wrecking the museum gift shop. MoS20Event.png|The unveiling of the Giant Stone Warrior. MoS20Skulpture.png MoS20Skeleton.png DoDMuseum4.png DoDMuseum.png DoDHallOfVillain.png MoS67ThreeMinutesEarlier.png|Krux and Acronix battling Kai in the Ninjago Museum of History MoS45Museum1.png MoS45Museum.png MoS45Grundle.png MoS45Garmadon.png MoS45Elemental.png MoS55Portrait.png|"Jay" stealing a painting of Chen. Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Buildings Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:The Final Battle Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Vermillion Category:2017 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019